


Mother in Law

by laellin



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Mother Daughter Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laellin/pseuds/laellin
Summary: The shortened version of Temari and Yoshino's relationship. Upload from my ff.net account.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Mother in Law

The first time Temari ever met Yoshino Nara was the firs time Temari had ever been scared of another human, excluding Gaara.

It was three months after her and Shikamaru's first date. She was nervous to say the least. She had even gone shopping and bought a special outfit for this moment. She felt worse now than she did on the battle field during the war. All Ino had told her about Yoshino was that she was like a second mom to Ino and that she was more scared of Shikamaru's mom than her own. She told her all kinds of horror stories from when Ino was growing up with the Nara's. Yoshino could be more aggressive than Temari herself, which was saying something. She had told her that one time Ino had kissed Shikamaru on the cheek in a completely platonic way and Yoshino look like she was going to snap Ino's neck. Of course she was nervous. Not to mention she really did fall in love with Shikamaru as great as the thought of spending the rest of her life with him was, it wouldn't be much fun if his mother hated her guts. Nothing was worse than your mother-in-law hating you. But, she tried to comfort herself in a way. She heard about how much her and Yoshino were alike. Maybe she would love her? Maybe they would gang up and make fun of Shikamaru together.

When they were finally on the porch, Shikamaru had no time to open the door himself. It was as if his mother was waiting for them to arrive. "Oh, Shikamaru! It's been so long! You really need to come visit more often." After she finished what looked like her suffocating her son, she turned to Temari. She look her up and down with the straightest face Temari had ever seen. _OH GOD_... Now she was really sweating. "You... are so beautiful! How'd my lazy ass son catch someone like you?" She then pulled her into a hug, something Temari wasn't used to, and drug her inside. "Come in, come in! I just finished making dinner. I hope you're hungry."

Temari felt like she had barely avoided getting his by a train. The relief was like no other. She couldn't explain how happy she was about how well it had started. She followed Shikamaru and his mom into the kitchen. He pulled out a chair for her, indicating her to sit down. She did so, not wanting to be in the way.

Once they were all seated and had food, Yoshino spoke. "I'm just so excited to have you here today. I'm glad t finally meet you even after three month of dating. And how long have you known each other? Years? Why am I just now meeting her?" She didn't let him answer. "Shikamaru never shuts up about you, you know? My husband spoke of you a few times." This caused both members of the couple to perk up. "Yes, the time he worked with you at the summits or some other ambassador thing... He spoke of a young woman that was basically holding the sand village together. And as impressed as he was with your brothers, he thought the most highly of you." She smiled at Temari and Temari sat there like an idiot with her mouth hanging open.

As the evening went on, she felt more and more comfortable with her boyfriends mom. Not at all how Ino described her. As much fun as Shikamaru pretended he wasn't having, nothing made him more happy in that moment than seeing his girlfriends and mother getting along. They two most important women in his life.

* * *

When it came to their wedding, Yoshino had to do quadruple duty. She was the only living parent of the four. She felt like she had to organize, make decisions, review the guest list, find a venue, help Temari find a dress, help Shikamaru pick out a suit and other things that needed to be done for a wedding. 

Temari felt overwhelmed but thankful for having her there. Temari's mom had passed away when she was three, so she always dreaded the thought of having a wedding in the first place. But Yoshino filled in for her. She played the mom role without overstepping any boundaries.

On this particular day, Yoshino had taken Temari dress shopping. The last thing Temari wanted to do. Yoshino made it easy for her, helping her find exactly what she anted and helped her feel confident in all of the dresses she tried on. 

"No matter what, Temari, you will look stunning. I mean, seriously. You could pull off anything! You'll be the most beautiful bride Konoha and Suna have ever seen." They both started tearing up. "I'm so excited for you!"

When the wedding finally came, everything went off without a hitch. It was smoother than Temari anticipated and she couldn't help but be thankful for her new mother-in-law. As she was thanking her, Yoshino spoke. "I'm so glad you're part of my family." This caused Temari to cry. 

"Please stop, I've never cried in front of so many people!" She wiped her eyes. "I can't put into words how happy I am to finally have a woman in my life that can be like a mother to me. Thank you for accepting me, Yoshino. I really appreciate everything you've done for me." The two women hugged, causing Shikamaru to tear up himself.

The reception felt like it lasted for hours. Dancing, talking, laughing eating and everything in between. They finally sent Shikamaru and Temari off. Before leaving Yoshino decided to yell, "I better get a grandchild out of this!" Temari was embarrassed to say the least. 

* * *

When the time to go to the hospital finally came, Yoshino wasn't made aware until hours later. And she was pissed.

Naruto finally made himself useful after Hinata came out of the hospital room to tell him he needed to get the older Nara woman. He raced to her house, banging on the door that opened almost immediately. "Tem... Temari is having the baby!" The older woman was shocked and quickly put her shoes on and ran out of the house, following Naruto.

They made it there as fast as possible. She followed Naruto into the waiting room where all of Shikamaru's friends were waiting. "How long has this been going on?" She asked.

"About two and a half house." Choji answered. 

"Two and a half hours?! Are you kidding me? Why am I last to know?" Choji looked scared. 

"I'm sorry, Aunt Yoshino. We were all just nervous! Shikamaru is still gone on his mission so we were focused on finding him! No luck yes. Ino is with her now, but we need him here." She sighed. "We have people still out looking and Tenten is waiting at the gate for him." 

Yoshino nodded at the man speaking to her. "Which room is she in?" 

"Fourth one on the left, but I don't think they'll let you in." Choji continued. "They only let Ino in because she convinced Sakura's nurses that she is Temari's personal nurse. They told her spouses only." Yoshino only huffed and marched down the hall before being stopped by a nurse. 

"Ma'am we're only allowing medical staff and her husband in the room." Yoshino shook her head. "You understand that Mrs. Nara is a high ranking shinobi and the princess of Suna, so we can't just allow anyone in the room. Please understand."

"I understand and I appreciate all of that, but please just go get Ino and she will let you know. That's my daughter in there! I need to be with her." The nurse stood there for a moment before entering the room. What felt like an eternity later, she was finally able to enter and be with Temari. "I'm here, Temari! I'm sorry I'm not Shikamaru, but I'm here!" She grabbed the woman's hand out of Ino's, causing Ino to scoot out of the way. 

"Where is that dumbass?!" Temari asked, referring to her husband.

"Not sure, but once he's found I'll kick his ass for you." Ino rolled her eyes at the two women. _Just Shikamaru's luck, he marries someone as aggressive as his own mother._ Ino decided now was a good time to go take a break. She had been standing for the last three hours, six months pregnant. Safe to say she needed to sit.

As she sat down in the waiting room, everyone swarmed around her. 

"How is she?" "What's happening?" "Is the baby close to being here?" 

All of the questions at once made Ino's temper rise. "Everyone stop talking! Everything is going fine, they still have a ways to go and Temari has said about every word in the book if that tells you how she feels." Everyone sat back down in their seats and Sai pulled up another chair in front of Ino so she could prop her feet up. And just as she got comfortable, Shikamaru bursts through the door with Tenten following behind.

"Where is she?!" Naruto waved him to follow and lead him to the door. He could hear her screaming from outside the door. Naruto stuck his hands in the air and slowly walked away. Shikamaru gulped before entering the room. "I'm so sorry Tem, I'm so sorry!" 

"It's fine just shut up!" She grabbed his hand and squeezed. "I just want you to know this is the first and last time any of this is happening!" He could feel his hand crack after the final push but was able to hold back the pain on account of the fact that his wife was suffering more than he was. "Is it over?" She asked in a faint voice. 

"Yes, and you have a boy!" Sakura said in a very cheery voice as she held the newborn up for the new parents to see. "Now we have to do skin to skin." She brought the baby over to Temari and laid him on her chest. She looked down and smiled. However, her eyes slowly drifted shut and her grip on the baby loosened. Shikamaru quickly grabbed the newborn as Temari's machines started making noises. 

"What's happening?!" He asked but was pushed back by one of the nurses who checked his wife's blood pressure. 

"Her heart rate is dropping! We need to work fast! Get the defibrillator!" Sakura yelled. A nurse came and took the baby out of Shikamaru's hands. "Yoshino, get him out of here." Sakura commanded. She did as she was told, but not without a fight.

"What's going on?! Sakura! Tell me what's happening!" Yoshino was finally able to get him out of the room and into the hallway. "What's wrong with you? Why would you do that? I need to be in there!" It was as if Shikamaru forgot where he was as his yelling continued. "What's happening?!" 

Choji ran down the hallway, slowly followed by Ino. "Temari passed out," She started explaining to the other two. "Her heart rate was dropping rapidly and they are having to use a defibrillator on her. I'm sure everything will be fine, Temari is a fighter." Choji wrapped his arms around Shikamaru in attempt to calm him down.

"They just took him out of my hands.." He was done yelling, but still freaking out. Choji didn't let go. Ino went over and leaned on Shikamaru, placing her cheek on his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his back. Yoshino took this moment to calm everyone in the waiting room down as they were looking down the hallway concerned. 

Yoshino had to hold back tears herself when she was explaining what was happening. After, she went back down to her son and waited with the trio as they waited on news. Sakura finally appeared looking exhausted. "She's okay, the baby is okay." She put a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "I'm not really sure what went wrong, but we're going to run some tests to find out. You can go in, but she's sleeping. And of course you can hold your son. I'm sorry to scare you like that, but just know everything is going to be okay." He let his breath out and pulled Sakura into a hug. 

"Thank you..." She chuckled. Shikamaru really was a sucker. 

He entered the room, waving his mom and best friends in with him. Temari was lying on the bed fast asleep and a few nurses were in there holding the baby and cleaning up. He walked over to the nurse and she handed his son to him. He carried him back to his mother and friends so they could see him for the first time. "He has so much hair... It must be a Nara thing." Choji commented

"Yeah, poor kid is probably going to look just like you." Ino smirked. Shikamaru eyes her and then smiled. They all just stared at him until Temari spoke. 

"Shikamaru?" Her voice was quiet and distant, but they heard her. Shikamaru rushed over and sat on the side of her bed. 

"How are you feeling?" She was trying to open her eyes, but was clearly exhausted. He reached out and grabbed her hand. She smiled at his touch and finally opened her eyes. "Let me look at him." She tried to sit up but Yoshino slowly laid her back down. 

"You shouldn't sit up right now... you'll thank me later." The older woman spoke. Shikamaru moved so that she could see him.

"Oh my god, he's so cute. Why are we so good at this?" Everyone in the room laughed. "Maybe we can have another on, just not for awhile or I might kill you." He smirked at her, knowing that was an empty threat.

Yoshino spoke again. "Do you have a name picked out?" 

"Shika..what was it?" Her eyes were shut again.

"Shikadai." Shikamaru spoke.

"Yup, that's the one!" She stuck a finger in the air and pointed at the ceiling as if she had just discovered something.

"What's she on?" Choji asked.

"Yeah, because I want some..." Ino replied.

Yoshino rolled her eyes and finally sent the two out. "Temari, you did great. I'm going to go now so you three can have some privacy." She kissed her forehead before kissing Shikamaru's and then Shikadai's. "I love all three of you very much." She spoke and then left before she could reply. 

Yeah, Temari was really grateful to have Yoshino in her life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy their relationship as much as I do. Temari deserves to have a mom in her life. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
